


What If

by FreeGrain



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Episode eight, F/F, Mushrooms, Sad Ending, UA, What do you mean this isn't what happened, i think, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 21:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11322399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreeGrain/pseuds/FreeGrain
Summary: What if Akko had kissed Sucy?? What would have happened?Basically what I think happened AHAHAHAHAHA{Akko x Sucy}{Akkosucy}(Honestly this ship name is awful)





	What If

**Author's Note:**

> I mean... I like Diakko but I'm Team Sucy forever. "She likes to experiment" ;)

Maybe this will be your first kiss, Akko thought as her lips descended toward her sleeping friend.

Briefly she heard the dragon fangirling in the background. For some reason that part of Sucy seemed to want her to kiss Sucy. It had ceased its attack to watch in a strange longing.

That part, she was quite thankful for. This was the only way to save Sucy and a monstrous dragon interrupting it would be quite annoying.

Akko's eyes were still open as she lowered herself down. Her heart was pounding, racing faster than it ever could go. She need Sucy to wake up. She just had to wake up.

She didn't think she could bare if if her friend was lost forever. And the whole mushrooms destroying Luna Nova did kinda keep her motivation going. But if Sucy didn't wake up from whatever potion she drank… Could she handle it?

But Akko was nervous. Even though this was in Sucy's head and she technically didn't have a real body here, this would be Akko's first kiss. Her first real kiss. But did it count? Would she truly feel it? Would it be real?

She'd never kissed anyone before, not even to save their life! What if she screwed up because she was a bad kisser?! Briefly she had a mini panic moment but quickly pushed it away. No. She was going to this. She was Akko and if she couldn't kiss her friend, what sort of witch was she?

Sucy still lay still beneath her, face looking achingly young in sleep. She wasn't beautiful, but there was something in her that made Akko feel all soft inside. Sucy was special to her and she couldn't care what she looked liked. She was her Sucy and no one else could replace her.

Okay.

Akko closed her eyes and pressed her lips to Sucy's. For a brief few seconds, nothing seemed to happen. Everything was still and quiet, only the anxious breaths of the dragon to be heard.

But then Akko felt something. Those potions, they must have done something because the emotion she felt was so strong and pure it must have been magic. Their lips together felt so right, so good.

The dragon started wheezing as it went crazy with feels.

Akko ran her hand down Sucy's cheek until she cupped her face. And then Sucy's mouth opened beneath hers and she exhaled. She should have pulled away then, Akko knew she should've. But she didn't. Because this feeling… It was incredible.

Sucy stirred beneath her, a hand coming to touch her's. It was soft, encouraging even. Gentle strokes encouraged her to lean in further. Akko deepened the kiss though she was nervous going in. What was she supposed to do? Sure she watched tv shows before but that didn't mean she knew what she was doing.

But the natural way their mouth fit guided her through. Sucy made a gentle noise in her throat and Akko opened her eyes.

Sucy was staring up at her, eyes brighter than Akko had ever seen them. They shone with something she couldn't recognise but it made her look so beautiful.

But the moment their eyes met, Sucy's face flushed and she shoved Akko away. "Back off," her friend said sullenly.

Unfortunately, Akko lost her balance from where she sat and when tumbling off the altar. She crashed to the floor, a dart of pain dashing down her shoulder.

And then she sat up in the real world.

"Akko-chan!" Lotte cried, engulfing her in a hug from out of nowhere. "Sucy-chan!" Their friend grabbed them both together. "I'm so happy you're both safe!"

"Idiots," Sucy muttered.

Akko nodded at Lotte but she felt distracted. What? What had just happened? When they broke apart, Sucy looked over at her. For a while they just stared at one another, as if remembering the moment they shared. Sucy's eyes were soft, some shield missing do their usual look.

Akko stared straight into them, her heart still racing within her. What.., what was this feeling? Why was it only surfacing now? How could she have only realised what she meant to her now?

Lotte glanced between them, quite confused at what was going on. But she didn't say anything. It was Sucy that broke the silence.

"Ak..ko-"

Akko shot to her feet, startling them both. "Oh I'm sorry, I just remembered that I needed to, um, do something! Hahahaha! Um… gotta go!" And she fled the room.

She didn't look behind her as she ran to the library, hoping to hide in one of the corners and pretend she didn't exist. She felt so embarrassed, so stupid… What was she thinking?

But because she didn't look back, she didn't see Lotte jump to her feet too. She didn't see her try to come after her but lose her in the corridors.

She didn't see that Sucy had not moved from where they'd stared into each other's eyes. She didn't see the blush on her usually-cold friend's cheeks and the way she touched her lips. She didn't see the wistful smile or the deep sigh.

She didn't see that Sucy wanted that kiss again.

~•~•~•~

When Akko emerged from her spot, Sucy was back to normal. Her mushroom-loving self with her dull expression. They never spoke of what happened between them in her mind.

Lotte did ask how Sucy woke up but she just claimed that the potions must have worked. That was a logical explanation and so she accepted it. They didn't need to talk anymore of it.

But over time there were wistful glances and longing smiles passed between them. Akko often lay awake, reliving that short moment again and again. Wishing she could have it once more.

But nothing happened between them. They were still great friends of course but there was always that extra bit more. Those extra feelings that Akko harboured inside her. Ones she knew Sucy hid as well.

But nothing happened between them and it was one of the few things in life that Akko regretted she'd hadn't gone on and pursued. Because maybe, just maybe, they could have found happiness together.

**Author's Note:**

> Also not gonna lie, dialogue is hard because I can't imagine Akko or Sucy speaking English. Like oh yes Vix, describing in English is fine but like talking??? It just get wrong. Idk. Sorry. I'm rambling


End file.
